A Tale of Two Hearts
by Queen of Falador
Summary: This was originally a one-shot fic but I decided to go back and fix a few things so I really hope y'all'll like it! pairings: iy/kag, m/s...and kikyou dies to all kikyou fans!


A Tale of Two Hearts  
An Inuyasha fanfiction by: Me!! (a.k.a. Chichiko the Water Goddess)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha charachters  
  
'Whew! Glad that's over and done with!' thought Kagome as she handed in the last of her final exams for the school year. "Now, all I have to worry about is finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama." She literally ran home after her last exam and forgot to say 'goodbye' to her friends. Once she got there, she ran upstairs and started packing. It was a good thing that she made a list of the things that she needed to bring last night. This list included:  
  
enough clothes for two months and about 3 weeks (that's all the amount of time that her mother would allow her to be gone since she had to start school basically right when she got back), hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, a few pairs of sneakers, gifts for her friends (Inuyasha: Ramen! (since he seemed to love it so much), Sango: a new outfit (a t-shirt and capris), Miroku: playboy poster (the big lecher!), Shippou: some candy, and Kaede: some new recipes.), Socks, socks, and more socks!, Two 2-in-1 Dove shampoo and conditioners, Body Wash, Plenty of towels, Rain gear (and a big tent for every1 to sleep in if it rains), Swimsuits for every1 for when they went swimming, Her journal (a girl can't live without it!), Bug repellent!, Flashlight, and about 10 disposable cameras.  
  
While she was packing, she started singing her favorite song: ".I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your love pass you by. Weep not for the memories." she didn't realize that that the whole time there was a certain inu-hanyou leaning against the door frame of her room listening to her sing and watching her pack. 'Wow! She really has a beautiful voice! Wait! What am I thinking!? This is Kagome!!! Snap out of it, Inuyasha!'  
  
When she was finished packing, she went to go find another outfit to change into when she saw Inuyasha standing in her door watching her. "Ack!!" she jumped back.  
  
"What!?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing you startled me, that's all." And with that, she pushed him out of her door. "Wait a minute, will ya?" Then, without giving him enough time to answer, she closed the door in his face.  
  
Kagome changed into a spaghetti-strapped, blue tank-top, a pair of shorts, socks and a pair of tennis shoes, and she pulled her hair into a high pony-tail. Then she opened up the door to find a very pissed Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR, WENCH!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I just was in a hurry to change, that's all! That last exam was murder!"  
  
"Feh, let's go, wench."  
  
"SIT!!! For your information, dog boy, my name's not 'wench'!!"  
  
"Yeah, and my name's not 'dog boy'!!!" he mumbled but it was clear enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
Inuyasha finally managed to stand up. When he got downstairs, Kagome had already said goodbye to her family and was out by the bone-eater's well. When he got out there she asked "what took you so long?"  
  
"Well if you hadn't had said the 'word' so loud then we would already been gone, now wouldn't we?"  
"Yeah, I guess. But it was sooo funny!"  
  
"NO IT WASN'T, BITCH! Feh. Let's just go."  
  
"SSSIIITTT!!!!! Oi, Inuyasha, when you finally get my name right, maybe then I'll let up on the 'sit's'. OH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say 'sit' that time!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Alright, whatever, Kagome, let's just go already!"  
  
"Well, well, well! It's 'bout time you called my by my real name!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I just don't wanna get pummeled into the ground again!"  
  
Kagome tried to hide a laugh, but it didn't work out all that well. Good thing Inuyasha ignored it! And with that, they jumped into the well. Once they got back to the Feudal Era, the first thing Shippo did was jump into Kagome's arms and say "welcome back, Kago-chan!!!". Sango also hugged her and said "welcome back".  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome, welcome back" Miroku said with his wandering hand. Then again, that's why Sango's there because right as Kagome screamed "HENTAI!!!", Sango knocked him unconscious with Hiraikotsu.  
  
When they were back at the hut, Kagome handed out all the gifts and they all thanked her for it. Although, Miroku obviously "thanked" her a little too much in a certain area and Sango hit him (*sigh* yet again) with Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Well, Sango, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you like that perverted jerk of a monk!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Sango's reply was just blushing deeply.  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
* * * *  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
* Okies dokies, artichokies!! Hope y'all liked it. I kinda went back and fixed a little on my own. I decided not to have this a one-shot so I hope that it's better now that I kinda worked on it a little. um, yeah. Sum1 plz review!!!! OH! And thank you so much, dimensionlu!!! Your review means so much to me!! Mainly because it's the only review that I've ever gotten on one of my stories but that's ok. Adios, minna-san!!! (Tee hee hee! I love slurring languages!)  
  
~*!*~ChIcHiKo ThE wAtEr GoDdEsS~*!*~ 


End file.
